Vegence is Mine
by McRaider
Summary: (COMPLETE)How far will a man go to get his revenge, this is a Part one of a two part story with multiple chapters. It's rated PG-13 for language, and drug useage. Please review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
Winston slowly descended the stairs early the next morning to see his three friends fast asleep on the couch; Egon's feet were propped up on the coffee table, his head resting gently against the back of the couch, his arm around Ray's shoulder. Ray's head leaning against his shoulder, beside Ray was Peter, fast asleep against Ray's burley chest, his feet also propped up on the table, an arm on the back of the couch, as if both Egon and Peter were attempting to protect Ray.  
  
Winston hated waking them, he understood how badly they all would need each other, for whatever this Austin fellow would throw their direction. He stood tall and strong, he would help protect them, his friends, his family. He wouldn't let them get hurt. He was about to wake them when the alarm for a bust went off, causing all four men to jump. Winston bolted down the pole, closely followed by Peter, then Ray and finally Egon, who still wasn't very fond of the pole.  
  
"What bozo planned this," asked Peter as he took the slip of paper from Janine, their redheaded secretary who was a big help to all of them. Peter joined the others as he climbed beside Winston in the front seat.  
  
"I'm not sure I really like this," stated Winston as he drove towards the harbors, where the warehouse was located.  
  
The four men slowly climbed out of the Ecto and looked up at the large warehouse. Peter shook his head.  
  
"Anything Egon?" Ray asked watching his friend's face.  
  
"No, perhaps this isn't such a good idea," Egon stated.  
  
"Now I know I don't like this," Winston whispered.  
  
"Let's get out." Peter begin.  
  
"Wait, I'm picking up a class three, it's moving," Egon said as the antenna moved on the PKE meter.  
  
"We were so close," whispered Peter as they made their way into the old must warehouse. Boxes covered the floors and area, big wooden crates.  
  
"Remember, stay together guys, Ray your with me, Winston and Egon, you two watch each other like hawks," Peter said looking at his two best friends.  
  
"Be careful Pete, Ray, don't do anything dumb okay, keep your head on your shoulders okay," Winston said, not wanting anything to happen to his friends. ****  
The tall man smirked evilly as he watched the four Ghostbusters split up, they were doing just what he wanted. His grin turned into a sneer as another man approached him, the man had graying brown hair and looked at him.  
  
"You're sure about this sir?" The man asked. Austin rolled his eyes and smacked the man harshly in the shoulder.  
  
"You twit, of course I'm sure, it's time to get revenge on Venkman and Stanz for what they put me through, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow them to get away. Get the van ready!" with that he disappeared into the dark hallway. ****  
"Damn we lost him again!" Hissed Peter as he and Ray continued to wander through the long almost catacomb hallways that seemed to twist each and every way.  
  
"Peter, slow down," Ray called, he knew it would do no good for them to run themselves ragged. Although he was quickly wondering what they were still doing here, he hadn't picked up any readings since they had split up. Something was very wrong here, and he didn't know what yet.  
  
"How you doing Tex?" Peter asked, as he moved ahead another corner. Suddenly Ray felt a hand clasp his mouth tightly shut and pinch his nose closed. Spots danced in Ray's vision as his brain and lungs were deprived of their oxygen. He had no time to yell out and he wanted to warn Peter.  
  
"Hiya Ray, remember me? You're worst nightmare? Of course you do, you had one of me just this morning didn't you?" Ray's eyes grew wide as the words penetrated his fogging head.  
  
"Let's go find Petey," the man spoke in a menacing tone, his deep voice shaking him to the core, unlike Egon's deep voice which only brought comfort. Ray shook his head wildly, hoping to dissuade this man from the idea, no such luck.  
  
"Oh trust me, I've got all this planned out Raymond, I have for nearly twelve years."  
  
"AUSTIN!" Yelled Peter, from just in front of them, Ray had no time to react, a minute later Peter was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on his temple, and Austin was holding a smoking gun. ****  
Peter had been horrified at the sight of Ray being captured by David Austin, he glared at the man, eyes full of a different rage, a protective rage.  
  
"Payback's a bitch Venky!" With that Austin withdrew a 9mm, keeping Ray directly in front of him, he took aim and pulled the trigger. ****  
Egon and Winston jumped at the sound of a gun discharging. They both looked at each other in horrified expressions.  
  
"Peter!" They heard Ray's scream.  
  
"Oh god!" Egon yelled taking off at a run. Winston taken by surprise.  
  
"Egon wait we." he didn't get any further words out, a second later the butt of a gun slammed into his left temple, causing darkness to enthrall his world. ****  
"Damn, my head is killing me," Winston stated as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a vertical position, the familiar smell of disinfectant pointing out that he was located in a hospital, somewhere, on a wing. Nothing was making sense to him, he tried to look around, but moving his head brought new bouts of pain he wasn't aware of existed until now.  
  
"Winston?" Janine's soft and worried voice helped clear his fuzzed mind.  
  
"Where?" He had yet to establish long sentences, other than his first.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're okay. Dr. Powell said you were hurt, he wasn't sure if you'd be all right. He said you didn't have a skull fracture but you'd have to wake up before we knew if there was permanent damage."  
  
"Well.other than a permanent headache, I'd say I'm fine. What.I heard a gunshot! Egon, Ray, What about Peter? Are they all here too? Are they all right!?" The escalating pain didn't help him because he was quickly feeling ill.  
  
"Slow down, all I know is, I got a phone call five hours ago from some cop saying you and Dr. Venkman had been found, unconscious in a warehouse. The police are searching, they haven't found Egon or Ray yet. Dr. Venkman is going to be fine, the bullet skimmed the side of his right temple, no real damage, they'll let him out tomorrow if he isn't running a fever. They said the same about you if you woke up today."  
  
"Janine, did they find any sign of Austin?"  
  
"No, nothing, don't worry Winston, we'll find them, we have to. We couldn't do the job without them," Janine didn't say the unspoken thought, but it was obvious what she was thinking. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
The sound of the insistent groaning was what brought him back to the real world. From his dream like state, it was soon however, that he discovered the groaning was his own. Opening his baby blue eyes he took his first few looks around.  
  
He was sitting, bound he guessed in a large room, underground he would guess, since it was rather cold down there, above him and to his left and right were windows, he quickly figured it was probably a basement in some sort of building. Continuing to look around he noticed a cot, not far from him, with a moldy looking mattress that was probably crawling with overtly disgusting containments that Egon would prefer to study than get near and touch. He also noticed a small bathroom like area, a small sink that was dirtied to blackness, and an old fashioned chamber pot. There were a set of stairs off to one side, leading up somewhere, but Egon didn't much care.  
  
"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living Dr. Spengler," hissed the familiar booming bass voice which belonged to David Austin.  
  
"Where are my friends!?" Demanded Egon, he knew this man, he was a sick and twisted freak, who took pleasure in other's pain.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know," snickered Austin as he stepped down the stairs towards Egon, who was sitting in a corner, curled up, bound at the feet but no where else.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Egon asked, quieter this time. His voice was steady, void of emotion, unwilling to show fear this man placed in the very pit of his stomach.  
  
"To you? Not a damn thing. I was to get revenge against Ray and Peter, not you, although you are an added bonus."  
  
"What did you do to them you bastard!" Egon yelled, he wasn't a very emotional man, but when his friends were involved and possibly in danger he quickly became slightly high strung.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Spengler, you've been holding back. After all these years I thought you were still that quiet and calm one. I suppose things can change a person, make them want things badly. Maybe even drive them to kill for something."  
  
"I wouldn't kill anyone, no matter how much I hated them, I'm not you."  
  
"Yes, well, we shall see, you're friend Venkman, on the other hand.he's different. He and Zeddemore shall live, I imagine, I don't believe the bullet was very harmful to Peter. As for Stanz, he's currently undergoing out beginning stages of a very special program."  
  
"If you hurt.."  
  
"Don't worry Spengler, you shall see him in time, meanwhile, just relax, you're going to be here for a very long time," with an evil cackle the man headed upstairs. Egon watched him leave and groaned; he brought his arms in front of him and gently untied the binding on his ankles. Then continued to look around; the walls were made of stone, the floor solid concrete seemingly glazed to make it smooth.  
  
Looking down at himself he quickly assessed what he looked like, he was wearing a pair of jeans from the day of whenever he had been taken, and a undershirt. Looking over himself he saw no blood, nothing looked to be protruding from his skin, he looked pretty healthy minus a few bruises and aching muscles. His mind could only wander from here, leaving him with nothing better to do, he tried not to imagine all that his friends were going through.  
  
Fear gripped his heart when his thoughts turned to Raymond. What were they doing to him, Egon knew they were probably hurting him, and knowing Austin, it was probably with drugs. He knew that would destroy Raymond, Ray was a good man, a good young strong man, he had no desire to lose what he had, and drugs might do that to him. ****  
Peter's first thoughts when he woke up was that it had all been a dream, he looked around and groaned aloud as he felt a hand touch his brow, at first he was sure it was Egon, his best friend, the person who's touch could calm him in moments. Then he realized the hand belonged to someone else, looking up he met the jade green eyes of Janine Melnitz. She looked worried about him. That was strange because Janine rarely worried about him, she loved Winston, Peter and Ray like brothers, but she adored Egon, differently.  
  
"Peter, how are you feeling?" She inquired gently.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess, my head hurts, what happened? Oh.where's Ray!" He said suddenly sitting up, instantly regretting the act, as his world began to spin and his stomach churned.  
  
"That wasn't smart," he murmured as he held his head in his hands and watched a basin put in front of him. A second later he was throwing up any breakfast he had left from whenever the accident had happened. He felt the comforting hand on his back, rubbing up and down, much like Egon would if he had been there. She seemed to know for once what he really needed.  
  
"You okay?" Janine asked gently as she helped him lean back against his pillows. He took a deep breath, the color in his face gone.  
  
"Ugh, I feel horrible.where's Ray, and Winston and Egon?" He asked weakly, more than usual. Janine sighed, and gently wiped his head with a wash cloth.  
  
"Winston is two rooms down sleeping right now, his father is with him, I'm here."  
  
"What.what about Iggy and Ray?"  
  
"We don't' know right now. The police are looking for them. We don't think they've been hurt but we're not sure yet. Peter, I'm sorry I didn't want to have to tell you, but I know you would want to know."  
  
"Thank you Janine, um, could you call my mother?" He asked gently.  
  
"I already did Dr. V, she's unable to get out here right now, but she says she'll be on the first plane when she can. I also called Mrs. Spengler, and spoke to her, I wasn't sure if you would feel up to calling her, and I wanted her to hear it from one of us before she heard it from TV." Janine explained. Peter looked at her, tears threatening to over flow, crashing down her face. He reached out and gripped her hand gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Janine, we'll get him back, I promise," she looked at him and nodded gently, a few tears escaping. Peter sat up best he could, much slower this time and leaned over, enveloping her in a tight and secure hug. He was hurting he knew that much, but so was Janine, because not only did she love Ray as a younger brother, but she loved Egon, more than life itself.  
  
"Thank you Dr. V."  
  
"You're welcome Janine, if you'd like a day off, I'd understand,"  
  
"No, I want to help you two, you can't look for them alone, and I want to be there when you find him. They're my friends to," she said, her voice catching slightly. Peter smiled and touched her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Melnitz, we'll find them, I promise you that." She nodded softly.  
  
"Janine, please just stay here for awhile, I don't feel like being alone," he asked gently. Janine felt more tears in her eyes but said nothing. She gripped his hand and sat down in a near by chair.  
  
"I'm always here." ****  
Egon found himself pacing quietly around the small foul smelling room, which currently incarcerated him. It was the lack of noise that would drive him mad first, he wasn't big on silence. When working in the lab he would often have some type of music playing, or Ray would be there to keep him company.  
  
Egon guessed by the sun light, streaming through the window, it was probably nearing seven in the evening, if he had to guess it had only been a day since they had been taken probably. Least it felt like it, although he had no way to account how long he had slept, but his guess was awhile.  
  
Egon found himself wishing for Peter's dirty laundry instead of the dirty mattress lying over in the corner, it reeked of god only knows how many foul smells and he had no desire to touch it, let alone use it in any form. If he had spent as much time as he believed pacing the room, then he was quickly becoming worried for Ray, and wondering whether he was still alive or they had injured him. Suddenly the door from upstairs swung open, shielding his eyes from the light filtering down he glared up, to see who it was coming down.  
  
"Brought you're friend thought you might like to see him," came the rough voice, one Egon didn't recognize, a second later there was a groan as he saw a heavy set form pushed down the last four steps. Landing hard on the concrete below him.  
  
"Jesus Ray! What have they been doing to you," Whispered Egon as he knelt beside the fallen figure of his best friend. From what he could see, Ray was pale, his breathing labored, and coming in gasps, he seemed to be in pain, his eyes glazed over, he was shivering, but as Egon placed his hand to Ray's head he was running a fever.  
  
"Ray, buddy, talk to me," Egon said softly, like Peter would, hoping to get something out of his friend.  
  
"Raymond, its Egon. If you can hear or understand me, answer me. Raymond, I'm not joking respond right now," he was very worried about Ray's lack of response.  
  
"He won't be waking up any time soon, Dr. Spengler," came the booming bass voice. Causing Egon to jump, he glared at the evil man who had done this to his best friend.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Demanded Egon. Anger surging through his veins, he wouldn't ever kill, but the feeling he had right now was probably as close as he'd ever get.  
  
"Testy aren't we?" Egon looked at him, this man was out of his mind, and dangerous.  
  
"What did you do to my friend!"  
  
"Just a little experiment, my friends and I were wondering how long it took to get someone addicted to PCP so we tested it. I guess not long, but it really screws the person up, did you know that PCP is so addicting that most people only need two doses and they're hooked. It's amazing what you can reduce someone to. You're friend there isn't big on pain, watch his ribs, I think my goons may have broken a couple, or maybe just cracked them," the man said laughing. Egon said nothing, trying to control all his ragged emotions.  
  
"We'll be back, you're friend is in for another dose of our program in an hour or so, but as you can see, he is alive." With that the door closed behind Austin's retreating form.  
  
"Raymond, please, if you can hear me and understand me, blink once," Egon waited, as Ray continued to try and breathe. Egon didn't realize he had been holding his breath as well until he saw Ray's eyes slowly close then open.  
  
"Ray, are you cold, blink once for yes, twice for no." Again there was a long pause, then Ray closed his eyes and reopened them.  
  
"Ray, can you sit up?" this time he got no answer as Ray just continued to look at him. Sighing Egon gently levered Ray up slightly, so he could place Ray's head in his lap.  
  
"I'm here Raymond," whispered Egon as he ran his hand through Ray's sweaty hair. He didn't know what else to say to his youngest friend, what else would calm him, and help him feel safer. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Peter sighed as he slowly lowered himself into the wheelchair, which Janine was pushing, Winston sat beside him in another wheelchair, which 'Big' Ed Zeddemore was pushing. He had remained with them for the two days they were in the hospital. He would be going home as soon as the boys were settled back into the firehouse.  
  
"If you boys want any help, just give us a call," Ed said easily. He was a tough man, strong and secure, but he was afraid for Egon and Raymond.  
  
"We'll be fine pop, we'll let you know as soon as we find Egon and Ray," stated Winston, Peter couldn't help but add the small if there. He felt horrible even thinking it, but truth was it was an 'if'. They didn't know if they'd ever find Egon or Ray alive, and personally Peter wasn't sure he would, that's what scared him the most.  
  
Peter had tried to keep his mind off his two friends for two days now, and he was now completely filled with worry. Unfortunately he knew Austin, all too well, and knew the man had a substance problem when it came to things such as PCP and other various drugs. That had been on of his convictions, the use of illegal drugs. ****  
They arrived back at the firehouse and an hour later they were sitting around Janine's desk.  
  
"So Now what do we do?" Janine asked, positioned on Peter's right side in a chair. Peter was seated on the desk looking at her, Winston in another chair nearby.  
  
"We wait, plain and simply, we wait.and pray," stated Peter, the last part quiet and withdrawn.  
  
"Why don't you tell us some more about this Austin guy, we don't really know very much," spoke Winston. Peter nodded and thought for a moment.  
  
~1978~  
Peter was fast asleep in the apartment he shared with Egon Spengler and Raymond Stanz. Ray had been studying earlier that evening for a large physics test, Egon and Peter had come in from a class only to find him fast asleep on his book at their kitchen table. They quickly put an end to Ray's studying and sent him to sleep, although he never made it to his bedroom, just the couch.  
  
A loud banging on the door awoke Peter from his nightly hibernation, arousing him and his two friends. Peter groaned something as he entered the living room area to see his girlfriend of two years sobbing in Ray's very surprised arms.  
  
"Ashley?" Peter said, clad in only his boxers, Egon right behind him, in his pjs. Ray was still wearing his sweat pants and a t-shirt that said Got-Science on it.  
  
"Peter, I didn't mean for it to happen!" She sobbed into his arms as Ray had handed her over to him. Ray had slipped into the kitchen with Egon to make some hot chocolate.  
  
"What happened Ash?" Peter asked nervously, taking her over to the couch and sitting down on it.  
  
"I.he raped me Peter, oh God, I feel so." she stopped crying harder into Peter's arms. Ray looked over at them, then Egon.  
  
"Who?" Peter asked gently, trying to remain calm at only twenty-four he didn't know what to do. Egon at twenty-six did and was now on the phone calling the cops. Ray handed Ashley a hot cup of coco.  
  
"I.David Austin," she whimpered. Ray, only twenty-one looked nervous and angered.  
  
"Honey, what can I do?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"Just, hold me please," she whimpered in his arms. ****  
Peter looked up at Janine, who had tears trailing down her cheeks, and Winston who looked shocked and sickened.  
  
"Austin denied it, Ray and I quickly decided to go after the man. We made a big mistake, we found Austin in his apartment, crashed out on PCP, and as we all know PCP isn't something you wanna run into when someone is on it. We both nearly got stabbed, well anyway, Austin was pulled in for the attempted murder of us, and rape of my girlfriend. He was tried, convicted and sentenced to ten years in prison, six weeks later Ashley committed suicide. He was going to be a grad student, in Narcotics research."  
  
"Don't worry Pete, we'll find them," Winston whispered. All their minds filled with horrible images. ****  
Egon had lost all sense of time, he had sat with Ray in his arms for a long time, until at some point someone came down and took him away, watching Ray's retreating form, Egon feared the worst. He didn't want to know what they were doing to him. Knowing it had to do with PCP, Egon understood that he would have to care for Ray while they were here. He sighed and tried to think back to the first time he had met Peter, trying to get his mind on something good, to pass the time.  
  
~1975~  
His junior year in college: that had been what his mind was on when he had first met him. Egon would be spending roughly another two years at Columbia in grad school. He sat in the parapsychology class waiting for it to begin, Egon Spengler was a good student and always showed up early for every class, so he could acquire a good seat. He was tall, about 6 feet, with lengthy blond hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
The man who trotted into the class almost late for the class, was Columbia's top Quarter back for the football team, he had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked tired, as though a ten o'clock class was too early for him. He ended up sitting right beside Egon, simply because a good portion of the other seats were taken, and because Peter didn't want to walk up the rest of the steps.  
  
Egon knew about Peter, he was a sophomore this year in college, and something of a jock. Although Egon was sure Peter had to have brains somewhere in that big ego of his, because he had made it to his second year in college. Egon did however, hear snickers from behind him, about a jock in a class such as parapsychology.  
  
"I'm Egon Spengler," Egon introduced, no reason he should join the others. The emerald eyes met his, and for a moment Egon swore he saw thanks in them.  
  
"Peter Venkman, aren't you that physics major always blowing up things?" Peter asked smiling.  
  
"Aren't you that jock?" Not a good start.  
  
"No, I'm that football player majoring in psychology and parapsychology," Peter corrected. It didn't go well from there, and Egon didn't exactly remember how the class ended.  
  
Egon was sitting in the library later that day when Peter came up to him, slamming his books on the table, uncaring to anyone else. Egon looked up at him and glared slightly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Egon said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a test to study for tomorrow, and I need your help, seeing as you've taken notes, I haven't and I've been in that class for three weeks now," Peter said.  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to help you?"  
  
"Well, you introduced yourself," Peter said.  
  
"So that makes me your friend?" Egon stated.  
  
"No way, not by a long shot pal, however it does mean I need help and you're a genius," Peter stated.  
  
From there it had been sailing, not smooth or rough just sailing. Egon and Peter had become study friends, and slowly friends as well, Egon had pushed for the friendship, and in the long run, knew Peter was glad. All the thoughts raced through his mind as he sat on the floor. Unfortunately sitting down in this stupid basement gave him way too much time to think, more than usual. He had spend a lot of the time thinking about when they had first met Ray. Back then he had been shy, and quiet. Almost withdrawn from the world. Egon had met him in physics class he had been helping in. The young man had been all alone doing experiments, Egon had decided to change that quiet rapidly. He had introduced himself and made friends with Raymond. He found the younger man to be easily trusting, but very frightened of others. He had continually wondered if Egon was going to just leave him, although he had always been very forgiving. ****  
Egon wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he heard another moan, besides his own. Groaning he sat up, leaning against a wall, he wrapped an arm around his stomach, feeling a chill run through his entire body. Looking around, it was dark out side the windows high above him, the moon light shining through the windows.  
  
"No, momma, please.no, don't leave me..PETER!" Cried the voice. Ray's voice, he suddenly realized, moving over towards the figure. Ray was propped in a corner across from him, clutching at his stomach, his breathing slow and shallow, his shirts damp with sweat, but his body shivering as though he were in the Antarctic without a jacket.  
  
"Ray," Egon called lightly, his friend's eyes closed, he had bruises on his face, a cut above his right eye, a bruise on his temple, his left cheek bruised and slightly swollen. Egon was sure that was not the extent of his injuries. Moving over towards his friend he jumped when Ray screamed and opened his eyes. The golden brown eyes big, his body rigid in fear. Obviously he wasn't seeing Egon.  
  
"No, please, not again, please," he whimpered quietly.  
  
"Raymond, it's me Egon," Egon said trying to reach out, but Ray whimpered more then moaned.  
  
"You're injured, stay still Raymond, Egon is here, I'll help you," Ray shook his head no, and tried to force himself into a standing position, the wall however was no match for the vertical trouble he was having, for he began to sway the moment he was close. His face lost all color it had left in it, Egon got a good look at Ray's body, although it was still slightly stocky, his face was gaunt, and taut, his skin was pale and probably clammy.  
  
"Please, don't." his words slurred as he fell to his knees, crying out in pain, moments later he was dry heaving. Egon placed a hand on his friend's back. Ray continued to cry.  
  
"Raymond, I know you aren't really thinking straight, but I want you to calm down, and lie on your back, so I can examine your injuries."  
  
"No, please, I won't do it again, promise," whimpered Ray, his words slurred and confused, but frightened.  
  
"Shh, its okay Raymond, I'm here now," Egon replied.  
  
"Hurtss, 'gon," he murmured as tears continued to run down his face. Egon gently helped him so Ray's head was lying in Egon's lap. Feeling the side of his neck, Egon felt the low pulse rate, and the harsh thumping of the pulse.  
  
"I'm right here Raymond," whispered Egon, as he gently wiped the spittle from the corner of his friend's mouth. Ray moaned again, Egon was sure the younger man wasn't really seeing him, but something else. He knew illusions and hallucinations were part of PCP addiction and withdrawal.  
  
"Pete..peterrrr.peettttterrrr..'sssss deeeadddd?" Whimpered Ray in a slurred voice.  
  
"No Ray, I believe with all my heart that Peter and Winston are alive," Egon said, not adding the well, knowing in his heart that as long as they weren't there neither man would be fine.  
  
"Sawww 'emm ssshottt," groaned Ray as he shifted slightly and winced, Egon was sure he had cracked ribs. Deciding that when Ray was asleep or out of it, he would check for further injuries, until then he'd just have to keep him still.  
  
"It's okay Ray, I'm sure they're alive and looking for the two of us, okay," Egon whispered. He watched Ray continue to wriggle before he finally was out.  
  
AN:Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great, and I feel loved, please keep reviewing, keeps this young writer going everyday! Please also feel free to check out my other stories! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
"No! Don't touch them! GET AWAY!" Peter screamed suddenly sitting up right in his bed. Looking around he was all too aware of the two empty beds on the other side of the room. The Mr. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man staring at him.  
  
"Peter?" Came the soft voice, the friendly voice, but it wasn't the voice Peter needed or wanted to hear. He wanted to scream, yell throw things. Crying wasn't his way of dealing with things when one of his friends was hurt or missing. He either searched for them or yelled at everyone in a five mile radius until they were found or better.  
  
The problem was until now, he had always known his friends or friend would be found, would be fine. This time he wasn't so sure. That scared him, he was afraid that if he looked for Austin he would find his friends dead, one or both of them, that thought terrified him. Caused a chill down to the soul, part of him thought maybe they were already dead.  
  
"They're alive Pete," came the voice again, a hand touched his shoulder, causing Peter to turn around and glare at Winston. The black man looking stronger than ever.  
  
"How would you know!" Bit Peter, fear finally getting the better of him. Winston sighed.  
  
"I just know Peter, trust me."  
  
"I can't do that Winston, you know that better than anyone, I can't know until I see them, touch them, hold them," Peter bit.  
  
"Peter, looking inside yourself, do you feel empty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me ask you a question, Peter. You, Egon and Ray you guys have been friends for how many years, nearly fourteen or so, well, you guys are like brothers, you have a bond, just like brothers, and any friends, you have a bond formed that most people don't have. Does it feel like they're gone?" Winston asked looking into Peter's broken emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Peter whispered.  
  
"Well I mean, don't you think you'd feel something if they were dead? Right now you're just assuming, because you can't touch them, hold them and see them. You're assuming that they're dead because Austin is a brutal man, but we don't know that. Look into your soul, Pete, deep inside and tell me does it feel like they died? Do you feel empty inside? Like you've lost something deep inside that you shared with both your two best friends, your brothers? Is there a hollowness there that you've never felt before?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, realizing he wanted an honest answer, so Peter sat for a second, letting the rain fall on the building sheltering them. He closed his eyes and trying to imagine how he really felt deep inside right now.  
  
"No," was the only word he said, a tear falling from his eyes to his cheek. Winston smiled gently and clasped Peter's shoulder, he knew it wasn't over, that he and Peter would have a few more conversations like this, none as calm, but he was ready. In his heart Winston did believe his friends were alive, and wouldn't stop looking until they were found.  
  
"I believe in my heart that they will survive, just like I believe that we will find them. Now I think you need to believe too," He whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid Winston, I don't handle fear well," whispered Peter.  
  
"I know m'man, neither do I, but trust me, Egon is one strong man, and so is Ray. We don't give that kid enough credit for some of the shit he's been through, he's no wimp. He can handle what is thrown at him."  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up," muttered Peter.  
  
"You didn't," Winston stated plainly and then headed back to his own bed, as he lay there, quiet, listening to the rain fall he heard Peter's soft prayer.  
  
"Please God, if you're really there, let them be alive and okay please," Peter muttered, another tear trailing down his cheek, the same prayer echoing in Winston's mind. ****  
Nothing really made sense, just random shapes in space as Ray tried to get a good glimpse of the room, he felt arms around his shoulders, and for a moment he thought he just had a bad case of the flu and Peter was holding him to make him feel better.  
  
Peter had a way of doing that, when Ray was sick, he always spoke of how his mother had done the same thing for him when he was just a little boy sick with something. Peter would gently wipe Ray's forehead with a cloth and cool water, and sit with him, talking to him while Ray drifted in and out of awareness. Peter was always there for Ray when he needed him. So was Egon, and Winston. Ray was so lucky to have three wonderful friends who cared about him.  
  
However, Ray quickly discovered that it wasn't Peter, but Egon holding him up, and his vertigo was not the flu, but something else. He couldn't remember anything from the past few days. He didn't know how long he had been sitting here. His mind began to wander, wondering why he was so cold.  
  
His stomach was painfully churning, having to keep himself from vomiting was something that was quickly zapping his energy. He felt hot, yet he was shivering, he wanted to hide within the arms that held him so tightly, so lovingly.  
  
"Ray, I'm here," came the bass voice, all too familiar, but seemingly so distant. He tried to move, and felt the arms wrap tighter around his shoulders and chest.  
  
"Mmphlf," came the murmured reply from Ray, unable to form words, which instantly angered him, he couldn't feel his arms and legs. He only felt a slightly tingling feeling.  
  
"Ray, don't move, you've got a couple cracked ribs," Egon's voice sounded in his left ear, making Ray very nervous for some reason. Had this been the first time he was actually with it, enough to understand people. He felt the long fingers work their way through his auburn sweat plastered hair.  
  
"Mmm, 'Gon, feelsssss gooddd," Ray voiced, finding his words slurring.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Ray, just hold still, I've got you now."  
  
"Hurtsss, stopppp it 'gon," murmured Ray.  
  
"I know it does Ray, and I wish I could Raymond, I really wish I could," whispered Egon, as a tear made its way down his dirty cheeks. He pulled Ray closer to him, the two huddling for the warmth, Ray was barely aware of it, but somewhere inside he knew the love and warmth was there and being offered. The two seemed to draw strength from each other as they clung to one another. ****  
"Peter, we cannot go search the entire Manhattan area, do you have any idea how long that would take, and by the time we even got close to finding them, they'd be dead, and we'd probably die of old age!" Winston hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he had the feeling that currently that's what Peter was in need of, the harsh realities, "It would be like looking for a thimble sized needle, in a hay stack the size of the jolly green giant." Winston wasn't angry at Pete, but he was quickly getting frustrated with Peter's gung ho attitude.  
  
"We've gotta try!" Yelled Peter, he was scared, and Winston knew it, but Winston also knew he was about an inch away from killing the man. Going into every house, warehouse, and apartment would be a waste of time and energy on their parts, as well as Egon and Rays. It would take years to comb that entire area, and they would still come up empty.  
  
"No, we need to narrow the options, before we go off half cocked trying to find them. You're the psychologist Peter, get into that guy's head, and find out what he's most likely to do, or most unlikely to do. Come on Peter, you're smarter than that, use your head, not your heart. Don't let your rage towards him cloud your genius you have. You're scared, I know that, I am too, but we need to pull it together," Peter said nothing, but slowly and finally nodded, showing Winston he understood and agreed.  
  
"He's been planning this for ten years..Come on Winston, we're running outta time!" Peter said suddenly hurrying towards the Ecto.  
"Where are we going!?"  
"To the cops, I have an idea." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
If Egon had guessed correctly, they had been gone for two or three weeks, at some point time had become nothing but a light and dark reading, but Egon guessed they had been there for a good two going on three weeks. He could also guess that he was probably starving, he was thirsty, and his breathing seemed somewhat raspy.  
  
Ray was in the same shape, only about ten times worse. He guessed from certain obvious hints, that Ray had a broken ankle, broken wrist, probably four broken ribs others cracked, a severe concussion, if not a skull fracture, blood loss, possibly pneumonia. Egon knew it was probably true and was very worried about his youngest friend. If Ray didn't get help soon, he would die, and Egon didn't think he could handle losing Ray on top of everything else that was happening.  
  
"No, don't.please NO!" Screamed Ray, trying to fend off, whatever it was attempting to kill him. Egon held tightly to Ray, as he fought wildly against the binding arms.  
  
It was torture for Egon, to watch his friend shiver, vomit in dry heaves until he collapsed into the blackness of exhaustion. It was hard to watch his friend suffer, and know there was nothing he could do for him, nothing that would comfort Ray, or make him feel better. Watch him loose the mind games against Austin, as Ray's sanity probably made a break for a nearby window. A wonderful mind trapped in such a horrible predicament. He kept hoping that by some miracle of God, Ray wouldn't remember any of what he had been through these past two weeks. That Ray wouldn't remember being unable to control his genius mind as it slowly died away, that Ray would forget the lack of control he had over his body and his bodily functions.  
  
It had been a long time since they two had spoken, since Ray had even been capable of speaking. Ray was only vaguely aware of the continuous needles plunged into his arms day in and day out. Vaguely aware of the laughter surrounding him as the drug took him out of whatever reality he had left. Attacking his functioning brain cells and attacking any motor skills he had left. Egon wasn't even sure that Ray wasn't balanced already somewhere between life and death, and teetering over the edge towards death.  
  
Egon was quickly discovering that no matter how much Ray's gung ho, forget safety attitude bothered them sometimes, that he missed Ray's spirit, he missed everything about Ray. Peter had always been right. Ray was the heart of the Ghostbusters, and if the heart died, so did the rest of the body.  
  
"Please hurry Peter, please, please hurry," Egon whimpered as he bowed his head towards Ray's unconscious figure, and slowly felt himself breaking down into horrible soul shaking body wracking sobs. Everything taking it's toll on him. He was only vaguely aware of a pair of weaker arms sliding around his middle and holding on tightly.  
  
"They're comin'.'gon," came Ray's very shaky and weak voice. Egon wrapped his arms tighter around Ray as well, and together the two cried out whatever it was they had left. ****  
Peter stared over the shoulder at the computer screen as several fingers flew across the keyboard. He had been here all day, and was tiring quickly.  
  
"There are ten clusters of apartments, and five house that have been vacant for ten years. That's in the decent neighborhood's, do you want the bad ones too?" inquired the woman cop as she looked up at him.  
  
"No, this Austin guy wants us to think of places no on would look. If I know him, he'll be hiding out in a good decent neighborhood, where people's children ride bikes everyday without the fear of a man like him. It'll be the best damn house in the neighborhood too. This man is no idiot, believe me, he's a psychopathic genius," stated Peter.  
  
"Peter, we've been looking through the file, he had two older brothers and a father, tell me if you recognize this, the brother's name was Freddy Austin, also known as Freddy Valen, died in prision in 1992, after he was convicted or two accounts of murder and one account of attempted murder. Want to hear who he killed?" Peter looked at Winston and Frump, who stood near him.  
  
"No, but tell me anyway," Peter murmured.  
  
"Katherine and Jackson Stanz, attempted murder of Raymond Stanz; Mr. Valen, aka Freddy Austin was fifteen years older than his younger brother, but was close to him."  
  
"That would explain why Austin is after Ray. He wants to finish the job his brother did on Ray's folks. Did it say why he killed Ray's parents?" Peter remembered only a few months back when Mr. and Mrs. Stanz's ghosts showed up warning them about something, Ray had dug deeper and discovered his parents were murdered, but hadn't known the murder by any other name than Freddy Valen.  
  
"Do you think Austin will hurt both Egon and Ray?" Frump asked. Peter sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't really know, I doubt it, if his issues are with Ray, my guess is Egon is for my benefit. He's trying to get revenge against me from college, so he takes Egon, but Ray is personal. No, Egon won't be seriously hurt, maybe sick, and scared possibly psychologically damaged slightly, but other than that, he'll be fine. I've got a friend, she's really good psychiatrist, I'd like to give her a call, she if she would be willing to talk to all of us, we're going to need her, and she won't have a personal connection to them," Peter spoke.  
  
"What were those addresses," Winston asked. ****  
Peter looked at the house, he had been correct, it was in a beautiful neighborhood with wonderful people. It fit perfectly with Peter's MO of Austin. They had been watching the house for three days now, and were ready to go in.  
  
"Stay here Venkman," Frump stated.  
  
"No, I'm going in there Frump, those are our friends," Peter said.  
  
"Look, you aren't a cop, you have no right to go in."  
  
"No RGIHT! Frump, let me ask you a question, what would you do if one of your friends, or wife were stuck in that house, possibly going through what Egon and Ray are going through. Would you stand back, like some idiot, and watch them, or would you bust in there behind the posse and catch the son of a bitches' ass?" Peter said staring at Frump's round face. The man looked at him as well, it was as though battle of the wills was on, but Peter didn't plan to be the loser.  
  
"You wear a bullet proof vest, and you stay behind us at all times, you got that Venkman," Frump said slamming the vest into Peter's chest.  
  
"Anything you say Frump," with that Peter began putting the vest on.  
  
"Peter, we'll be right behind you, I'm going to wait until they've got Austin, then I'll be in, hold onto them okay." ****  
"Ray, I've got another dose of this great stuff," called Austin as he held the syringe up. He smiled when Ray almost reached out for it, his heart telling him no, but his body begging to get away from the pain filled hell.  
  
"Would you like to administer it Raymond?" Inquired Austin smiling, Ray simply nodded and watched in fascination as he pushed the plunger home. His mind screaming as it coursed through his veins, mixing with his blood.  
  
"Congrats Stanz, you're an addict," Ray's eyes grew wide as he finally comprehended what he had just done. ****  
The laughing was all round him, as he pushed the plunger in, the giant heads swarming around in a circle, all of them laughing at him, yelling at him, the heads of the only people he had ever loved.  
"Look at the druggie!" Howled Winston's head, laughing.  
  
"Nothing but a useless piece of crap," laughed Peter loudly.  
  
"We called him a genius," cackled Egon. Ray squeezed his eyes closed wildly, trying to close his mind off to the images, he didn't want to remember them anymore, no god please no. All he heard next was a loud crack, a pain shoot through the side of his head, then nothingness. ****  
Austin pulled the trigger right as Frump pulled his, sending Austin to the floor with a bullet in his right shoulder, as Austin's bullet hit Ray's temple, at an angle. Peter paled at the sight, and ignored the crumpled body of Austin, screaming out Winston's name and Egon's he dropped to the floor near the crumpled form of his best friend. Ray lay on the carpet, bleeding from what looked to be a slight flesh wound above Ray's left temple. ****  
"What the hell happened!?" Demanded Winston as he raced in and dropped beside Peter.  
  
"Ray's, been shot," Peter whimpered.  
  
"Does he have a pulse," Peter reached his hand towards Ray's neck, the dread Winston spotted in his friend's eyes, said it all. Ray had no pulse, his chest wasn't moving.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
